Shut up! They just give me the creeps
by punctured-hearts
Summary: My worst fear is of dead bugs, and so is Chihiro's. Haku tries to get more information out of her and only one thing works.


A/N: Aha, I was writing something for English and I had to write about what gives my Goosebumps, and what Chihiro is scared of here, is what I am _terrified _of. shudders

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TT cries self to sleep I do own my own fear though… So no stealy!**_

_Shut Up! They just give me the creeps._

Chihiro looked at the little black thing on the floor. She had wide eyes as she back up very slowly. She ended up bumping into someone.

"What are you doing Chihiro?" A deep cool voice spoke. While Haku spoke his arms managed to snake around her waist, trying to stop her shaking. Her shaking did not stop, but her heart skipped a few beats because of the closeness of her friend Haku. He did not usually act like this.

Recently, Chihiro had come back to the Spirit world after her parents had both died in a car crash, this shook her, and it seemed as if Chihiro would never wake up out of her trance, which is when Haku stepped in. He had stopped her dead look by asking her to return to the spirit world with him. She obliged, she had loved him 4 years ago and never stopped, though she was unsure if he felt the same way.

Chihiro looked at the black little dead bug on the ground after her head lowered from staring at Haku, her face was red still as she pushed him backwards out of the room.

Once on a couch she sighed, she was safe… for now. "Will you please tell me what that was about Chihiro?" Haku spoke once more.

He had sat beside her once more, his hand made its way up to her forehead to feel her temperature. There was no temperature, but Chihiro still said nothing, her eyes glazed over.

Haku sighed, standing up to go see what the problem had been. He looked down towards the cupboard she had been standing by and looking at. He looked and looked but found nothing but a dead wasp. Then it clicked.

He walked back towards were he left Chihiro to find her sitting normally now, with her face beat red and her eyes staring at him.

Her face was even redder while he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the kitchen. She resisted, knowing what evil was there. She grabbed onto the door as he dragged her in. He placed her down, he quickly snaked his arm around her in a death grip.

"Let me go!" She struggled, but nothing would break his grip. She then decided to do something, something very strange. She bit him.

However, that also went unnoticed to him. She sighed and stood still. "Are you afraid of dead bugs?" He asked, his voice filled with amusement. She looked away, still red in the face. She only nodded slightly to answer him.

"Why?" She could tell he was holding back laughter.

"Because…" She said, not elaborating. He smirked at her, he pushed her along, and she was still under his arms.

"Please! Don't make me go near those creepy dead little bugs! They give me the creeps!" She almost yelled.

His smirk became broader as she spoke, she frowned at him. "Please." She said pouting. She gave him the cutest face she could, hopping he would let up.

He was about to give in, but they look on her face as she saw the bug was priceless.

He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. She was surprised majorly by his action, he let go of her, she was about to walk out of the kitchen again when he walk away from her and picked up the little beast.

"Yarg!" Chihiro almost screamed. She backed away slowly. "Get… that… thing… away… f-from me!" She exclaimed, running out of the kitchen. Haku sighed, put the dead wasp into the garbage, and went to find Chihiro.

Apparently she had run all the way to Lin. _Great_

Haku walked into the boiler room to find Chihiro, Lin and Kamajii all standing there, Chihiro was glaring at them and Haku. "Stop laughing at me!" She exclaimed frowning. By the time they all calmed down they were only snickering.

Lin spoke finally breaking the silent room. "Why… are you… afraid of _dead _bugs?" She asked between snickers.

Chihiro glared at her. "Because…"

Haku rolled his eyes once again, she gave no reason.

Haku smirked while walking up to her from behind. He snaked his arms around her and spoke. "Why won't you tell us Chihiro?" He whispered in her ear. His smirk grew more pronounced as she shuddered from the breath on her neck.

"Cause…" She whispered back. Haku rolled his eyes once more. "Please…" He whispered, kissing her neck.

Chihiro's eyes widened at his sudden act. Haku had no idea why he was doing this, it was just… natural. He sighed, turning her around, he stared into her eyes, trying to get her to tell him.

She sighed giving up. "When I was younger, before I knew all of you and before I moved here, my friend gave me a joke birthday present filled with dead bugs and spiders. I screamed and they flew every were, and after that I had to vacuum them up and I had a nightmare that night that they came back to haunt me." She said finally.

Haku moved her chin towards him so her eyes met his for an instant before he leaned in capturing her lips with his. Her eyes were wide open for a few moments before she melted into the kiss, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally broke away he was smirking at her and over her head.

'Kamajii! Lin! Crap!' Chihiro thought, her face turning a deep shade of red. She had forgotten they were there.

"How did-" Before she could continue he spoke, whispering into her ear.

"You talk in you sleep a lot."

If it was possible, she turned a few more shades of red as he said this. When she finally turned around she noticed Lin laughing very hard and Kamajii was snickering.

She frowned and yelled at them. "Shut up! They just give me the creeps!"

A/N: First Spirited Away fic! Yay

Short, short I know, but it's a oneshot and I just wanted it to get out :D

NO SEQUEL!


End file.
